Of Holiest intentions
by MidnightLovexx
Summary: The rework version of the Death Knight and the Priest. Zaralyiel, blood Elf priest and Azralouis, a Night Elf death knight go off to the broken isles as allies to gain intelligence over the legion. Friendship, love and lust bloom as dark secrets come to pass. Including one that changes Zara's life.
1. A chance encounter

**Hey everyone, it's your favorite girl here. So, I decided to rework my WoW story because I just wasn't feeling it anymore. It'll still be the same characters with the same intentions of going off to the broken isles. The names are being reworked a little as well to make it easier to read. The story will be smoother and we shall get to the actual action of the broken isles quicker.**

 **I do not own wow and this story is to be taken as my own verison.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this newer version of the story.**

 **Midnight.**

"Do we really need to go all the way to Booty Bay to get that stupid herb?" A tall Monk asked, pushing past people as he made his way through the crowd. "We are causing a scene."

"Your bad attitude is causing a scene." The paladin said, also very tall and shared the features with the monk. I stopped in the middle of the crowd, gaining a few confused faces in the process.

"I am more than capable going myself to the market. You and your brother happened to want to join along." I turned around and looked at them. "Unfortunately, you also come with a security detail because you're both nobles."

After expressing my distain, we went forward towards the stalls of food, spices, and other trade goods. The men looked at shops with jewels and fine silks. I kept to the streets but didn't stray too far from the pack. I looked at stalls with herbs and other unorthodox items. One of these items being Frost Rose from a Frostwolf orc.

Two years after peace was made in Dreanor, our home Azeroth was at peace. It was a certain type of peace where we tolerated the other side enough to not attack. My life was a typical one as a priest in the capital. Heal a few people, read the scrolls to improve, make potions, and other rather boring things. It was three years ago since I was discharged as a combat medic. I grew comfortable with my life although any chance to get away from Slivermoon was taken.

"I've never seen an elf like you." The orc said timidly.

I looked around before realizing she was talking to me. "I'm certain other blood elves travel to these parts too. Although this isn't really a place you'd find blood elves." I said, scanning at the other herbs.

"No, I mean there's something about you child. You have hair darker than the dark wood, lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow and eyes that shine like emeralds." She said. "Such a rare beauty and you hide under your cloak."

I smiled pleasantly as I picked out the herbs I wanted. I wore a simple red cloak with a dress made of silk. The dress was red, the shoulders exposed and the dress was rather formfitting. Just above the knees the dress flared out just a tiny bit to allow movement. My hood hid my dark brown hair that normally got mistaken for black. This was not the attire I'd wear to battle.

"Why thank you for such compliments." I bowed my head out of respect as I paid the orc. I placed everything into the bag and turned around to face the monk.

"Non'daras, are you really that bored?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you that my brother and I are going to the inn to drink some." He proclaimed.

There were some few seconds of silence before he went off in the direction of the inn. I don't know if I felt hurt that I wasn't invited or relieved that I wouldn't have a horde of people following me. Non'daras and his brother, Tamasen are some of my closet friends. I've grown up with the two and even went off to war a few times with them by my side. Non'daras is the older one by two years as Tamasen is younger than myself by one year. Their father is one of the trusted advisors of the lord regnant where my mother has gained his favor. In some ways, I shouldn't even be around them. I've tried to distance myself from them but they still find their ways back to me.

I had one more item on my list, something that is rare and the sole reason why I came down to booty bay. I looked around before entering a side street, making sure I wasn't being followed by some of the guards. I crossed one of the draw bridges before entering a small shop. I bring my hood down as the troll who ran the shop, creating potions.

"Zaralily, how can I be of service to you today?" He asked, mixing two liquids into a test tube. Zaralily isn't my actual name but it was a nickname.

"Hello Gardonz, do you have the blood rose as promised?" I asked, looking around at some of the ingredients they had to offer.

"Aye, Firegrace has the flower. I'll go fetch him." The troll said, leaving the front of the store towards the back. I wrapped my cloak closer around my arms, feeling a slight chill.

"Lassy, my favorite blood elf of them all." A jolly dwarf came out from the back to greet me. He

"Sadly, I cannot stay long. I have to meet back up with my party. Do you have it?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me an object wrapped in a rag. I opened it up to check the contents, once I was satisfied, I closed it back up and handed them a small pouch of gold. I placed my hood back up, covering my identity. I turned around to leave the store, and the chills I had when I entered the store had returned. In the doorway stood a tall night elf death knight. The cold he was giving off was more piercing than those of others. As he stepped closer to the counter where the troll was, I stepped away towards the door. Once I got to the doorway I turned around, looking at the death knight as he spoke to the troll.

I walked out and headed back towards the Inn where the two men are. As I walked in, the mage they had as their guard look my basket of goods and ported them back to Silvermoon. I couldn't take three steps before one of the bouncers stopped me.

"Hood down." He said.

"I'm just going to get friends so-."

"I will not ask you again." He said, snorting through his snout.

"Yes sir." I said, bringing it down.

I looked around from them, thinking it would be easy to spot two noble blood elves with their men. It took a good five minutes before I found them drinking and having maybe one more guard that could function. Tamasen, the paladin looked at me and smiled.

"Zaralyeil, my best friend and soon to be wife." He was slurring his words together. "Come sit, I shall get us a room."

"Tama... You're drunk." His older brother said. He had two girls, one blood elf, the other a troll half breed with maybe a human. "The guards are just having a bit of fun with the fine selection of human whore. They should be finished soon."

"Maybe I should get the porter to port Tama home." I suggested.

I moved to Tama's side to help him get up but instead I get a concentrated burst of wind to my face. Causing me to step back a little bit.

"He is fine. Why don't you go off and keep yourself entertained." Non'daras said. "I'm sure the disgraced medic can be of use to someone not as precious." The two girls laughed.

I have my fists balled up, feeling the rage of shadow energy building up. I took a deep breath and walked away. I moved to one of the hallways not too far from the main tavern part but away enough. I found what looked like a balcony that I can go to and grab some fresh air. I smiled and walked through the opening. I was then greeted by a group of draenai guards. They stopped their talking and looked straight at me. I blinked a few times, trying to think of the common words to use. I learned it when I was younger but never really used it until recently.

"I come in peace." I said as they just stared. "I'll go somewhere else."

I turned around and walked into someone armour cladded figure. I looked up with horror, realizing I bumped into one of the Draenai guards. I bite my button lip, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "So sorry." I said.

 _"Oke, bon, bon, gade nan sa nou jwenn isit la."_ The leader said, placing his hand under my chin and forcing it upwards to look him in the face. _"_ _Mmm, dis 'n skoonheid. Maar dit sal doen."_

"I don't speak Draenai." I said, his hands moving towards the pin of cloak, trying to undo the pin. I felt another set of hands pull the cloak back, as more caress my sides. "No, no, I am not one of the workers here."

 _"Ela é fermosa. Estaremos felices con nós."_ One said and they chuckled.

 _"Ez dut uste odol elf hau puta bat dela. Inoiz ez zaizu kontatu nor da prostituta bat gehiago."_ Another voice said, noting the fact that I was struggling.

"Hold her down, you'll all each get a turn." The leader said.

"No, stop! This is an act of war!" I warned but my words warned no one.

They began to drag me towards the table by my arms. I went to scream to only feel my mouth being covered by one of the hands. I still tried to scream through his hands. I felt my hair getting yanked out of the ponytail it was once in, letting the loose curls fall. Hungry hands grabbing onto my cloak, ripping it into pieces that fell to the ground. I felt my entire body being slammed into the table, causing dishes and other objects to crash just as hard as I did. My arms were then grabbed by one of the males and were held there as the leader came up with a smile. He leaned in, pressing his body weight onto me as his hand traveled up my leg.

"I could care less about war. I see what I want and take it. So, it happens that I've never had a blood elf and don't worry, after an hour you'll begin to enjoy it." He whispered, his hand going up anymore. I screamed as loud as I could, the laughter getting louder.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I hope she's not screaming for you to stop." A dark cold voice sounded, stopping the hand dead.

"This doesn't concern you night elf." One of them men said. I heard the footsteps getting closer, metal clinging, and the air getting colder.

"How about you let the girl go before you find yourselves in the bay." He said. Three of the men laughed again until they looked at the man. Their expressions changed in a blink of an eye and started backing away. This caused the leader to get up off of me. I tried to get up and look but he then placed his hand on my throat, immobilizing me.

"Starblade, long time no see." He said. "This is just a whore that likes it rough, very rough. We are only giving her what she wants."

The night elf only came closer, causing the draenai to tense up, tightening his grip. I start to gasp for air, my hands trying to pry his away. I felt the surge of magical energy build up, heating my hands in a holy fire, causing his hand to burn. The draenai yelled in pain, removing his hand from my throat. I got up, moving away from him. He tried to grab at me but I got away only to watch him huff and puff. He grabbed his blade and made a lounge towards me. I braced myself only to hear the cling of two swords. I looked up to see that same night elf death knight from the shop in front of me.

"You'll betray the alliance for a blood elf whore?" The draenai spat.

"I will protect the innocent from the wicked, even if the innocent is horde." The death knight said, and in mere seconds hand the draenai on the ground and disarmed. The draenai huffed again before getting up and leaving with his crew.

Once they left he turned around to face me, taking his helmet off allowing his black hair to cascade down. I looked up at his perfectly sculpted face, his ice blue eyes filled with nothing although they made me feel safe. His eyes were narrow and his lips were full for a night elf. He reached around and undid his fur cloak. He then wrapped the cold cloak around me, tying it off with a knot.

"Thank you." I said quietly, still a little shook up.

"You did most of the work, getting him off of you." He said, gently moving up jaw to look at my neck. "Little fire from a mage does wonders."

"I'm not a mage." I said, placing my hands over my neck and allowing the healing spell do the work.

"Oh, you're a priest. You must be pretty powerful to do that much damage. I saw his hand." The death knight said. "Anyways, here's a port shard to get yourself out of here." He said, giving me a crystal. Before I could refuse it, he was long gone.

I looked around for him before hearing some of the guards coming up. I hid the crystal as they approached me. Two of them came behind me and one placed their hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Rosesorrow, are you alright?" He asked with a sympatric voice. I just nodded and we left the balcony.

I didn't know if I would see him again.


	2. Show them

**Hey guys,**

 **I hope you enjoy the rework, I enjoyed writing it a lot better. The reason for the rework is simple, I didn't like the flow of the story and it focused too much on before they even left. I promise this story will be far more enjoyable. Also, please remember that this is my version of the WoW world, and not the game version. Where rebuilds, and the landscape of cities will be different to fit a realistic view.**

 **Also, don't forget to write reviews and message me about the story.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Midnight.**

It has been six weeks since my last encounter with the death knight in Booty bay. I've gone back maybe four times since then and haven't seen him since that day. Today is like any normal day for me, working with patients, gathering herbs from the gardens and reading the scripture. It was a nice day in Slivermoon, the sun was shining, it wasn't too hot or too cold. People were going about their normal business. Parts of the western half of Silvermoon were taken back and rebuilt. The only part that wasn't rebuilt was the dead scar, still giving off the energy of Arthas. Bridges were built to connect the two halves once more.

I was over in the western half were a new Trinity sanctum, a place for all magic users. There are three main spires, arcane, holy and demonic. All of which house each type of spell caster like mages and warlocks. This sanctum also had a monastery for monks to practice their discipline as well. Not fair from the spires is the newly built palace that was connected to the court. I live with my mother in the sun court. She's the high priestess of the court and works with the reagent lord. I never knew why I was as close to the reagent lord.

My duties took me to the falcon square, where I get to supervise a training session that has a high risk of injury. I was asked to come because I can heal people a lot faster than most of the priests and healers. I rode over coming up to the square where the group of young paladins were sitting listening to Tamasen talk. Tamasen was your stereotypical blood elf with the blonde hair pulled back into the high ponytail. His hair was so long, it almost rivals mine that normally cascade down my back had I not put it up in a half bun up do. He was in a white top, black leather pants with brown boots. He was tall and lean but he was toned.

"Alright everyone, grab your swords and go over your guard stances for about five minutes." He said. "Alec, why don't you lead the class in this." A young blood elf about 30 years old (11 years old in human years) came out and shouted stances. Tamasen came over and extended his hand towards me to help me off the hawkstrider. I took his hand and hoped off the beast. He took the hawkstrider and tied it to a post as I sat on a bench within close distance to the group Tamasen was training. Tamasen soon joined me in sitting on the bench.

"So, I got requested because it's your class." I concluded and sighing.

"Yes, and no. I requested you because these kids are using real dull swords and that normally turns out messy." He said. "And these kids don't normally have healing capacities yet. Those that do are very brand new to magic and can't perform the spells needed."

"So, I somewhat get to teach those that have gained their magic abilities magic?" I asked.

"More or less, inspire them to study." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm training my ass off and you two are sitting around doing shit all." A perturbed voice sounded. Tamasen and I turned around to see Non'daras looking down on us.

Non'daras was two years my senior with a major ego. He's been dubbed the dark monk for his unorthodox practice of the discipline and his long black hair. His hair may have been the same length as his brother's but it was more voluminous and layered. He was also not as lean as his brother but had better muscle definition. Non'daras is the 'better looking brother' in the eyes of a few. Despite that, it's actually his brother, Tamasen that has secured a future wife. Non'daras wore traditional monk outfit, that included having his chest exposed.

"I'm teaching the little ones how to fight and Zara is my medic in case something goes wrong." Tamasen explained.

"You could have asked for a more experience healer." Non'daras spat back. "She's just an over rated errand girl for Avelena."

"What is your issue with me lately? Two months ago, we were heading to Thunderbluff to get some scrolls for spells and now you can't talk to me without throwing an insult in?" I asked.

"I've realized that you're not as valuable as everyone thinks you are." Non'daras replied

"Five minutes are up, I have to start class. Please don't kill each other." Tamasen said, getting up and rushing over to the class.

I rose up from my seat, not wanting to deal with Non'daras' insults towards me. I head other to my hawkstrider and start untying her. I thought I would ride around the group and if someone happens, I can get to them quickly.

"In truth I realize just how valuable you are, not only as a friend. I know how powerful you are but I'm not the only one whose noticed." Non'daras spoke with a gentle ton this time. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I never put up with his crappy attitude before, even if his father was one of the advisors to the lord regent. As I finish untying my mount, Non'daras came up from behind and placed his one hand on my hand that held the reigns, and his over hand pulled m in against him. I couldn't lie and say this didn't make me blush a little, truth be told I had a school girl crush on him since I was little. He leaned in, his lips by my ear as he took in a small breath.

"If I were you, I'd maybe settle down with a man. Someone who is maybe powerful in his own right, someone that can protect you." He whispered, gently spinning me to face him. He placed his hand on my cheek and made me look into his fel colored eyes. "Someone that knows how to treat you with respect, make you feel good, someone that can raise your station. Someone like me perhaps."

"Too bad I'm not in the market for a man." I said calmly, lightly pushing him away before getting onto my hawkstrider. "You almost won me over too, but if you truly knew me, you would have known that I have no need for my station to rise. If you're so concerned about your brother's medic, why don't you step in." I suggested before riding off.

I got out of the square fairly quickly, not wanting to explain to Tamasen what had just happened. I headed over to the court, thinking I would go home for a little bit and just scream into a pillow. The court had more guards around than usual, and warlock runes hidden in plain sight. I didn't know what they meant but it looked as if they were warding off wild demons. I passed two of guards, they greeted me and I greeted them back. I looked up, seeing the regent lord, my mother and the grand magistar having a heated discussion. I got off the hawkstrider and watched them yelling at each other. I tied my hawkstrider up, trying to listen in. They were on higher ground than, making eavesdropping a little difficult. I walked towards them, only catching a few words of what they were saying.

 _If you know, then name them..._

 _It's not that simple..._

 _A temporary rule..._

 _If there's an heir, why are you not naming them..._

I felt strong cold arms around my waist, breaking my concentration of the conversation from above. I wanted to scream until I looked down. I was about to step on a drop off that I didn't see. This drop off went down a few stories and I wouldn't have survived the fall. Whoever caught me just saved my life, but this caused enough of a commotion that guards just came rushing in. I looked up to see the long black hair and pale purple skin. A night elf saved me, but it wasn't just any night elf. It was the death knight from Booty Bay. I pushed away from the night elf and rushed between the guards and the night elf.

"It's ok, he saved me from falling into the drop off." I pointed to the hole. "He didn't hurt me."

The guards looked up and nodded before standing at attention and walking away. I turned to look up to see three of the most powerful people in Silvermoon stare at me. I looked away from their gaze, just as the death knight approached me. I heard my mother sign before hearing the reagent lord say they will continue this conversation for another time. I looked up the night elf and bowed to him out of thanks.

"Thank you." I said in his native tongue.

"I should be thanking you, you saved me from experiencing death once more." He said in my native tongue. I looked up in shock before he started laughing. "I'm a death knight, I command one of the Lich King's biggest armies... but don't tell anyone else that. I'm Azralouis Starblade."

"My name is Zaralieyl Rosesorrow. What is a night elf doing in Silvermoon?" I asked.

"I'm an ambassador for the alliance in Silvermoon. Since I am a death knight, I don't hold any ill will towards the alliance." He extended his arm out as an offer. "Here, I can tell you what they were talking about."

"Well, peace is slowly creeping up amongst us." I said, placing my hand inside of his arm as we walked towards a part of the court with less foot traffic.

"Other than arousing a bunch of draenai scum, what else does one like yourself do?" He snickered.

"Arouse noble scum." I laughed a little bit. "For a death knight, you show a lot of emotion."

"I may be dead but I know how to throw in a few jokes." He said, as we approached one of the many bridges to West Silvermoon. "I don't feel emotions like someone that is living but I do remember what it was like to be happy, sad, and love. I miss feeling those emotions but for the work that I do, having emotions would get in the way."

"If you don't feel anything, why save me from the draenai?" I asked.

"I've seen the damage something like that can do to a soul. I've never experienced myself but many of the female death knights have. The darker the past, the colder the death knight's soul." He said.

"You're colder than most death knights though..." I said.

"I did some things that I am not proud of when I was living. I'm reminded of that every day." He told me before we turned into an alley way.

"What are we-" I felt a gentle finger on my lips as he watched the street. The grand Magistar walked on by with some guards.

He took his finger away and we continued walking down the dark path. After five minutes we stopped at some doors. He looked around before opening the doors, grabbing my hand and letting me into the house. I looked around, analyzing the place, there were people walking around but they didn't seem to care about a giant night elf in the building.

"This is an inn for... less desirable patrons." He said before sitting at the bar. I sat beside down beside as he ordered two wines. He offered the glass to me and politely declined.

"I don't drink, every time I have, I've normally done something I regret." I said.

"Very well." He said, passing the glass off to the nearest goblin. "I didn't just come here to hopefully bring peace to Azeroth. There's been movement along the broken isles and a demonic presence has shown up."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "There's been this presence there for a while now, my friends even went out there to curb the threat."

"This isn't just the presence of Gul'dan, this is something else. Something or someone just as powerful that he's trying to bring back." He leaned in closer. "Many think he's trying to bring back the old prince. My leader thought it would be wise to get someone from the Horde to come with and ease tensions. I thought that someone that has magical abilities and can heal was the wise option. Your warchief agrees with me, although I think she's playing a different angle. I thought that my mission to find this healer that can pack a punch was lost until one day I went to Booty Bay six weeks ago."

"Are you saying you'd want to take me?!" I shout excitedly, causing people to stare. I slowly came back down and wave shyly at those who stare. "Sorry."

"I came to talk to your leaders about letting you come, the high priestess was excited to see you go. The grand magistar doesn't want you to go because he plans on starting a courtship with you with your mother's blessing." He said.

"He wants to what?! With whose blessing?!" I raised my voice.

"That's not what's keeping you from going. The lord Reagent doesn't want you to go because you play an even more important role, one only he and your mother knows about. This secret happens to be the reason why he hasn't married or had children. That sparked the argument on the terrace that you were listening in on. The grand Magistar thinks there's a living Sunstrider and is somehow connected to you." The death knight said. "And there was something about an injury you got when you were in Draenor."

"I've healed completely from my injuries, they think that's it psychological now. I believed that too until what happened at Booty Bay. Since then I've been secretly training at night." I said, "I want to go, I've been inside this city for too long. I wish there was a way they could see that." I leaned back into the chair, looking away from the death knight.

"Then show them." Azraluis said point blank.

Later that night, I decided to take Azraluis' advice on going to the broken isles. The grand feast to welcome the night elf envoy. I told my mother that I was feeling sick, so I couldn't attend with her. I used that as an excuse to get my combat gear on and ready to go. It was old gear from Dreanor mind you but it would do the job.

Well into their feast, I walked up towards the grand archway towards the dining room. I saw the regent lord, Azraluis, and the rest of the nobles dining having a good time. I took in a deep breath before walking towards Lor'themar. I heard whispers from on servants and nobles alike. Non'daras rose and stood in from of me.

"Zara, what are you doing?" He asked. I looked past him, watching everyone including Lor'themar whispering.

"I don't have time for this." I said, pushing past him.

I dodged the grabbing hands of the grand magistar, one of the advisors and my mother before getting the regent lord. I stood in front of him as he rose, giving me a stern look. I bowed to my lord before looking up straight into his eyes, something that is considered rude. Before he could his open his mouth, I spoke.

"Lor'themar Theron, regent lord of Qual'Thalas." I said "I demand that I go to the broken isles to scout out the new threat."


End file.
